This Yale TL1 application has been developed to provide outstanding mentoring, educational training and support for career development to exceptional trainees in the Yale Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Public Health, and Biomedical Engineering to help them successfully pursue careers in clinical and translational research focused on improving human health. In recognition of the critical need for fostering successful career paths in all aspects of clinical and translational research for biomedical trainees at multiple points during training, we have established three programs that span both pre- and post-doctoral training for the TL1. These include: 1) The National Clinician Scholars Program that provides two years of outstanding training for postdoctoral fellows in either nursing or medicine who are focused on careers in T3-T4 translational research to improve health and healthcare policy for communities and populations; 2) The Investigative Medicine PhD Program that provides 3-5 years of rigorous PhD training for physicians who have completed their clinical training and haven chosen to pursue careers in translational (T1-T4) research; and 3) The Multidisciplinary Pre-Doctoral Training Program in Translational Research that provides predoctoral trainees in the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Public Health and Biomedical engineering with a full year devoted to training across the full span (T1-T4) of clinical and translational research. These programs each have a rich history of successfully preparing trainees for careers in translational research. The goals of this TL1 application are to identify and to support a representative and diverse group of outstanding trainees in each of the four programs who specifically want to pursue careers in clinical and translational research; to train them in the use of state-of-the-art research tools; to facilitate their abilities to work collaboratively in complex multidisciplinary research teams; to provide outstanding mentoring (including concordant mentoring) by experienced and diverse faculty that supports long-term professional development. To facilitate these goals, we have established an educational leadership team with diverse backgrounds in clinical and translational research, and with expertise in the evaluation and dynamic reshaping of medical education programs. The leadership will work directly with both the trainees and their mentors to promote multidisciplinary team-based research that addresses complex medical and/or societal aspects of health and healthcare delivery so as to provide real and measurable positive impacts on health and healthcare in the US and around the world. To objectively judge our success in achieving these goals across such a diverse group of trainees, the leadership team has developed a logic model to clearly define the inputs of the umbrella TL1 and its three sister training programs as well as the activities of individual trainees, and to quantitatively and qualitatively evaluate both program content and achievement of short- and long-term goals by the trainees. This will allow real-time improvements in trainee support and in program content to optimize our training of the next generation of successful translational researchers.